Les CD résolvent bien des choses
by Yukiia
Summary: Quand Kise et Kasamatsu font des courses pour l'équipe de basket... Vous comprendrez le titre en lisant (j'espère), KasaKise.


-Allez senpai, ce ne sera pas long je te le promets!

-Tu penses que ça m'amuse de te voir poser...

-Mais je suis obligé d'y aller avant d'aller acheter de nouveaux ballons de basket!

-Tu peux y aller tout seul et me retrouver après!

-Je n'aime pas être seul dans la rue... Il y a toujours des hordes de fans pour me harceler, dit le jeune homme en boudant.

-Bon d'accord j'irais avec toi... soupira le plus petit, mais gare à toi si ça dure trop longtemps!

-Merci senpai!

Vous aurez peut-être déjà compris que les deux personnes qui dialoguaient ci-dessus étaient Ryôta Kise et Yukio Kasamatsu, de l'équipe de basket de Kaijô. *****

En effet, ces deux-là avaient été chargés d'acheter de nouveaux ballons pour l'équipe, mais Kise, en bon emmerdeur ******, avait une séance photo.

C'est ainsi que nos deux basketteurs se rendirent sur les lieux du shooting, non sans râlements de la part du brun.

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde salua Kise et celui-ci alla se préparer, laissant son capitaine seul.

Yukio était un peu perdu, le monde du mannequinnat était complètement nouveau pour lui. Ainsi, il s'appuya contre un mur dans un coin, en prenant soin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

Après quelques minutes, le blond arriva sur le plateau. Et là, le brun fut fasciné, Kise avait un vrai charisme, une vraie aura, il avait l'air terriblement plus sérieux et intelligent qu'à l'accoutumée. Il le trouvait même... beau. Kasamatsu, choqué par ses propres pensées, essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, sans succès. Il sentait que ses joues se teintaient discrètement de rose.

Il était terriblement gêné et le fut encore plus quand le mannequin lui adressa un sourire en le regardant dans les yeux. Il détourna rapidement le regard, rougissant de plus belle.

Quand la séance fut terminé, ils sortirent du studio et se rendirent dans un magasin de sport.

Pendant tout le trajet, le numéro 4 resta muet, trop gêné et confus par rapport à ses sentiments.

Kise décida finalement de briser le silence :

\- Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois venu avec moi, senpai!

Yukio se sentit rougir et répondit prestement en lui assénant un coup sur la tête:

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi idiot!

-Mais c'est vrai!, renchérit-il, de fausses larmes dans les yeux

\- Arrête je te dis, coupa Kasamatsu de plus en plus gêné et confus.

Il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments à l'égard du mannequin... Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi gêné? Pourquoi l'avait-il trouvé aussi... beau?

Il y avait déjà un moment qu'il appréciait la présence du blond et qu'il voulait souvent être avec lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas.

Il avait juste pris ça pour de l'amitié, mais après ce shooting, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au magasin de basket et achetèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin.

En sortant, ils passèrent devant un magasin de musique et Kise s'écria:

-Senpai, on peut juste passer ici, ils ont disque que je veux depuis longtemps, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes!

-Si tu veux, soupira l'interpellé

À la caisse, le blond se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur lui.

-Pas grave, c'est pour moi, dit le brun avec un de ses rares sourires.

-Mais, senpai...

-T'inquiète, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, ok?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on refera du shopping ensemble? demanda le blond à la manière d'un enfant à qui ont aurait fait une promesse.

-Tais toi, imbécile! fit Yukio avec un énième rougissement

Ils sortirent du magasin et Ryôta s'écria:

\- Il faut que je remercie senpai!

En disant cela, il avait enlacé son capitaine, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

\- Merci, senpai! fit Kise avec un grand sourire et des rougeurs de contentement sur les joues

Yukio le trouva terriblement mignon, mais se reprit et grogna:

-Un simple merci aurait suffit!

-Mais ça m'a fait plaisir!

\- Euh... le CD ou le câlin?

\- Les deux! D'ailleurs...je peux recommencer? dit-il d'un ton hésitant

\- Non mais ça va pas!

Et un coup de plus sur la tête du blond.

-Allez!

-Bon si veux, céda-t-il avec une moue

Le visage du mannequin s'illumina et il serra son capitaine dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

À sa grande surprise (et joie), le brun lui rendit son étreinte.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux rougissants.

Kise, grandement encouragé par cet étreinte assez suspectes, se lança d'un ton hésitant:

-Senpai, est-ce que tu...voudraissortiravecmoi?

-Hein? Qu'est ce que tu dis?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi? Je veux dire...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Yukio réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par dire:

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments envers toi...*******

Mais je veux bien essayer!

-Senpai c'est vraiment vrai?

-À ton avis, imbécile?

-Je t'aime senpai!

-On est en pleine rue, calme toi débile!

Malgré cette réponse acide, Yukio n'en était pas moins heureux.

Et c'est ainsi que rentrèrent chez eux deux basketteurs, l'un sautant de joie et l'autre, bougonnant et rougissant à côté de lui.

* * *

***était-ce réellement du****r à deviner, en ayant lu le résumé (ou en me connaissant et en sachant que c'est mon OTP)?**

**** alors oui, Kise est un emmerdeur mais on l'aime quand même 3 hein Yukio ?**

***** moui moui, on va te croire Yukio, tu l'aimes et ça se voit.**

**Bon bah voilà un court one-shot sur mon OTP de KnB, il casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais je l'aime quand même pas trop mal.**

**J'ai eu une inspiration soudaine pendant mes devoirs d'allemand (vous avouerez qu'écrire du yaoi est vachement plus intéressant que l'allemand) et je les ai laissé tomber :P**

**Bref, aimons le KasaKise 3**

**Valete ! (aujourd'hui, l'au revoir sera en latin)**


End file.
